


我的第一支舞  My first dance

by sjlzwd



Series: My first ... [1]
Category: Captain American
Genre: M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjlzwd/pseuds/sjlzwd
Summary: 1942年冬，布鲁克林有两个男孩In the winter of 1942, there were two boys in Broolyn.





	我的第一支舞  My first dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeechardAmipace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LeechardAmipace).
  * Inspired by [none](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418601) by LeechardAmipace. 
  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418604) by LeechardArmipace. 



> 这篇文章是因为看了LeechardArmipace (http://leechardarmipace.lofter.com/)的图而开始在脑海里浮现和徘徊的，所以这篇文章献给她，也献给詹芽，
> 
> 我爱的布鲁克林往事，
> 
> 我stucky的初心和永远的白月光。

“跳舞？”  
Steve放下窗帘，有点希望自己听错了。

“是啊，雨这么大，我们哪也去不了。我来教你跳舞吧。  
James Buchanan Barnes， Barnes家的长子，Steve最好的也是唯一的朋友，他现在借住的房子的屋主，被所有爱慕和喜欢他的人称作Bucky的那个人，他将白衬衫的袖子逐个挽起，露出麦色的小臂，随意的说。

“我不知道，这可能不是个好主意。”  
Steve皱起了眉头，他不会跳舞，也不觉得自己能学会。

“来吧，Steve。就当活动活动身体也好，一直坐着写写画画对你的脊背和脖子可没有什么好处。”  
Bucky催促着，他用他的绿眼睛希冀的看着Steve，皱着鼻子，嘴角向下撇：  
“Please。”

Steve画了这个表情很多次了，他知道自己一向抵抗不了Bucky这一招，当时答应在冬天的日子里搬到Bucky家和他一起住也是因为这个，虽然Bucky一再强调是这是为了给不景气的美国节省供暖能源。

初冬的雨阴冷且缠绵，极大的消减了人们外出活动的热情。除了白天的工作时间，Steve和Bucky已经快一个星期都没有出过屋子。  
Steve还好，一个人安静地呆着是他从幼童时期就学会的必修课。他画画，写求职信，时不时和Bucky斗斗嘴聊几句，觉得暖和、踏实又快乐----对，经济萧条加上他可怜巴巴的身体状况让他难以取得长期工作，总是需要新写一些求职信。  
但Bucky是个热情而欢快的人，天气好的傍晚，他热衷于带着Steve出门找乐子。  
事实上，这些天Bucky都安安静静的在Steve旁边看书，偶尔给他当模特，竟然没有抱怨无聊，这已经相当让Steve意外了。

“好吧。”  
他又一次同意了，Bucky高兴就好。  
Bucky确实兴高采烈了：“我来放音乐。”

Bucky家有台珍珠白的留声机，声筒像一朵美丽的喇叭花，这可是个不折不扣的稀罕物。在认识Bucky之前，Steve只在街头的大商店和报纸上见过。Bucky非常爱他的留声机，总是把它擦拭的亮晶晶的，也常常用它放些欢快的歌给Steve听。  
他今天选择了一张舞曲的碟片，细针划过胶片弧形的刻槽，悠扬的旋律充满了暖黄色调的屋子。

“先声明，如果把你的皮鞋踩坏了，我可不会买双新的赔你。”  
Steve最后象征性的抵抗了一次。

“你不会的。”  
Bucky笑嘻嘻的说，他靠过来亲自动手整理Steve的衣服，把他衬衫领口的纽扣系好，背带裤的肩带捋直，再推着Steve转身看了一圈：“恩，着装笔挺，尊重舞伴。”

Steve叹气，他也想给Bucky整理一下，可是Bucky总是收拾的整整齐齐，连头发都一丝不苟，他也没什么能做了。  
“这可能是个灾难。”他说。

Bucky轻笑：“别说傻话，这只会是个美差。这首曲子是慢速的三拍，让我们先从起舞姿势开始。我会是个好老师的。”

 

他与Steve面对面站着，温暖的左手拉住Steve的右手，轻轻握住，右手则穿过Steve的左侧腋下，扶在他肩胛骨下方：“来，把你的左手臂搭在我的小臂上，感受一下我们双方手的位置。”

Steve按他说的做，感觉有点僵硬。

“肩膀放松些，你做的很好，现在把腰背挺直，感觉整个身体是向上的，而腰腿部要向下用力，保持重心稳定。” 

“上身向上，下身向下？”Steve有点不明白：“你确定这不是矛盾的吗？”

Bucky想了想，松开他的手，自己站好给他看侧面：  
“其实跳舞之所以那么多人喜欢，是因为跳舞很美。这里面有音乐的美，也有人的形体和动作带来的美感。像这样，把头和脖子挺直，背肌向上伸展，脊柱保持在身体正中间，不要扭曲也不要偏，而肩膀、肘部要稍微松弛下沉来协助稳定重心，腰部不能过分用力向前挺，膝盖微微曲起来，这样移动时你的腰和舞步才能灵活。”

Steve看着Bucky挺拔又松弛的身姿，对他说的人的形体美有了更深的认识，但落实到自己的姿势，却怎么都感觉不协调。

“这样，你想象一下自己是一棵树，腰部以上是你的树干和枝叶，腰部以下是树根，那么你的树根要向下抓地，越重越好，越稳越好，同时枝干要向上伸展，尽量挺拔。恩，对，就是这样。腰再放松一点就完美了。”

他两手握住Steve窄窄的胯部，左右晃动了一下，露出满意的笑容：“对，放松下来，棒极了。”

 

Steve红了脸，这明显是在瞎说，但是Bucky总是这样随随便便就夸他一句，让他完全没心思反驳。

“手这样。”  
Bucky又拉住了他的手：“握的时候不能太紧，也不能太松。紧了唐突佳人，松了没法体现热情，这个度可要把握好。手指不要僵硬。”

Steve一点也不知道怎么能不僵硬，虽然他和Bucky总是在一起，可是握手的情况也是很少见的，Steve完全不知道Bucky怎么做到这么自然随意，他自己紧张的手心都出汗了。

“怎么样？理解了吗？”Bucky屈指轻挠他的掌心，Steve差点跳起来。Bucky与他十指交握，不让他把手抽出去：“别紧张，现在把我当成你的女伴，你来牵我。”

Steve的脸快要烧着了，主动去牵别人的手他还从没有成功过，那些女孩发现他的意图都要躲的远远的，可是Bucky鼓励的看着他，眼睛里面都是喜爱，他想他可以试试。

“我可以吗？”  
他学着别人的样子鞠了个躬，伸出一只手等待，眼睛紧张的盯着他的“女伴”。

Bucky立即把手放在他的手上，一秒钟都没让他等：“我的荣幸，小王子殿下。”

Steve很矛盾，他不知怎么心情有点激动，好像他真的约到舞伴了似的，但是又因为这句小王子好想揍他。

Bucky咧着嘴，喜笑颜开的：“看，这样就顺利拉到小手啦，很棒吧？ 下一步是舞步，从最简单的直步开始，你进我退，先迈左脚。”

Steve低头看好Bucky的脚的位置，依言前进，迈了两三步后，Bucky叫了停：“Steve，闭上眼睛。”

Steve不明所以。

“闭上。”Bucky凑近他的脸，往他眼睛上吹气：“全神贯注的听音乐节拍，一、二、三，一、二、三，对应的脚步也是重、轻、轻，重、轻、轻，你感觉一下。”

 

Steve被他吹的很痒，乖乖闭上眼睛努力静下心来聆听，他的睫毛颤巍巍的，又长又密实，Bucky盯着看了好半天。

“怎么样？感受到了吗？就跟着这个节拍走，调整重心。”

Steve点头。

Bucky又拉着他的手叫他开始:  
“相信自己，Steve，也相信我，你不会踩到我的脚的，只要放心的向前走，不用怕，也不用向旁边迈。还有，你可以看着我的眼睛，前进时左手轻微前推，后退的时候右手稍微回拉，这样来提示我。来，走走看。”

由Steve带领，Bucky配合，两人前前后后走了几遍，Steve慢慢找到了进退的步幅和节奏，他欣喜地看Bucky，而Bucky也高兴地看着他：“很棒，Steve，你学的很快。”

Steve绷不住了：“拜托，你不用每次都发一颗糖来奖励我，我又不是孩子。”

Bucky抿着嘴笑：“你才第一次跳舞，我们就很默契，还不能称赞一下吗？你要知道，舞伴之间的心意相通才是舞蹈最罗曼蒂克的地方，要不怎么那么多人都在约会时跳舞呢！”

Steve无奈的摇头，在约会这方面，他可确实没有什么资本和布鲁克林小王子争辩。  
Bucky看他没再争辩就更高兴了，他们继续在沙发边来回走了几趟，Bucky在Steve又一次向后退的时候叫了停。

“下一个我们练习旋转。”

“哦。”Steve咽了咽口水，这很难，他自己看别人跳舞时，曾经偷偷试过，但是他不知道怎么做到平稳流畅又好看。 

“这是舞蹈中非常美妙的部分，你知道，你跳了一晚上舞的舞伴会不会跟你回家，主要看你能不能在旋转中把她转晕。”

Bucky对他放电，眨眼睛，一副“你懂”的表情，Steve刚想表达不赞成，Bucky又自己改口了：“开玩笑啦。但是旋转真的很有趣。快别皱着眉了，仔细看着。”

他把右脚后退，身体后移，手拽着Steve顺势前进：  
“跟着我的步子，一拍，伸左脚，放在我的两脚之间，身体前倾跟上，左脚做轴，转180度，二拍，退右脚，三拍，退左脚，并起来。很好。”

 

他一边用口令提示，一边和Steve重复三拍的“前进、横移和并脚”的过程，两人之间的距离时而拉近，时而远离，方向和角度不断变换，在这整个过程中，Steve控制不住向下看，但Bucky都制止了他。

“看着我，Steve，不要看脚下。旋转就像是...像追逐，躲闪，继续追逐，你可以把它理解成求爱的一个回环。当你的脚迈入他的两脚之间，无限贴近他的私人空间，而你的舞伴接纳了你，那意味着很多，很多，太多了，知道吗？”

他又在朝Steve眨眼了，而Steve的全部精力都用来避免踏错舞步，连不赞成的态度也没时间表达了。

等他好不容易适应了节奏，Bucky换了首音乐，还是三拍，可是节奏更欢快了。  
“我最喜欢的舞曲，来试试。动作和刚才一样，但是速度要提起来。”

他拉着Steve的手放在自己的后背中间一点，解释说：“支撑手可以比刚才位置向下一点，这样可以更稳。”

Steve明白这其实没什么不一样，但是速度的改变还是让他手忙脚乱，他的重心总是不够稳，而且常常出错脚，Bucky和他换过来，接过了男步的主导权。

“注意看，因为速度变快，你不需要把每一步都踩的那么实，跟不上的时候可以适当的三步并两步，还有，重心要不断随着节拍交换，即使是并步的时候也只是暂时性的停留，跟上音乐一起开心的旋转，你就不会出什么大错。”

他更用力地揽住Steve，放在背后的手给他更多支撑，再加上Steve跳女步需要把小臂搭在Bucky的手臂上，一旦快速转起来，他基本可以算是倚在Bucky的怀里了。

“看我啊，Steve！”  
Bucky又在提醒他了，整个过程中他一直在提醒Steve。

Steve不是不想看他，可是旋转产生的离心力，两人紧握的双手和拥抱带来的亲密和安全感，音乐激起的浪漫氛围，这三者叠加的威力真的会让人又眩晕，他感觉自己一撞上Bucky温柔的目光，心就跳的又快又响亮，那双笑盈盈的绿眼睛好像会把人吸进去，这感觉陌生极了，他根本不知道自己是出了什么毛病。

 

最要命的是，他越是使劲想要压制，这种心慌就反弹的越厉害，到最后他把自己折腾的满头大汗，只能靠不断的左右转头来“不经意”的避开Bucky的目光，祈祷Bucky千万别在这时打趣他，他会爆掉的。

“好吧，好吧。”  
Bucky叹了口气，把手滑到Steve的腰上，两个人随着音乐的结束慢慢的停下来，气喘吁吁的彼此张望着。

Steve的腰其实很敏感，平时要是Bucky和他打闹时把手放上去，他准会痒的受不了，但是一场激烈的共舞下来，他整个人都在晕乎乎的发热，拘谨情绪好像全被释放了，取代它的是一种舞伴特有的亲密感。

Bucky的脸也变得红润，形状美好的锁骨在打开的领口里轻快的起伏着，带着一层薄汗。

“Steve。”  
他用他特有的柔软嗓音叫Steve的名字，脸上那种游刃有余的笑容也渐渐消失了。

“什么？”  
Steve紧张的吞咽，他比Bucky喘的厉害得多。

搂着他的腰的双手缓慢地收紧了，Bucky向前一步，他的脚像跳舞时那样迈进了他的两腿之间，他含情的眼睛带着点不确定，深深地看进他的眼睛里，

“如果你也愿意。。。”他说。

Steve不明白，  
他同样不明白为什么自己就像被Bucky的目光钉住了，完全动弹不得。

Bucky向他低下了头，他的嘴唇红得让人目眩，带着温暖的气息一点点靠近Steve的嘴唇，Steve浑身的汗毛都被激的竖起来了，他完全不知所措，只是下意识的屏住了呼吸，头脑一片空白。

Bucky停住了，  
他的嘴唇在Steve的上方悬停了许久。

“知道怎么做了吗？”  
他最终平静地问，仅仅用嘴唇轻碰了Steve的鼻尖，又慢慢地退了回去；又也许他没有碰，那只是Steve的错觉。

“什么怎么做？我不明白，Bucky。”Steve有点惶急。

Bucky放开了他的手，他现在又像他平时那样温柔无害地笑着了：“我明白你不明白，这没关系。”

Steve的脑子还是乱得很，Bucky的回答根本没有帮助。

“跳舞之后，会有一个魔法时刻，你可以试着亲吻你的舞伴。如果你足够幸运，而你的舞伴也拥有同样的意愿，你会感觉到它，现在明白了吗？”Bucky解释说，但是他并没有再看Steve，而是转身走向他的留声机，开始慢慢的一张张挑唱片。

“我们再来一首，你还需要更多练习才行。”他背对着Steve说。

那种让他紧张到手足无措的压迫感消失了，Steve大大的松了口气，但是还有些什么令他发晕和发热的东西也一起消失了，他还理不清那是什么。

Bucky终于挑好了碟片，他这次选择了一个中速的舞曲，节奏很平稳。

“来吧，这个曲子是四拍的，比三拍还要简单，我带你试试。”

Bucky又选择了女步，一边引导他，一边耐心地继续讲解提点，可是Steve感觉刚才跳舞时的那种兴奋和好奇似乎也都找不回来了，他的身体慢慢的冷却下来，脸也不再发烫了。

“Bucky。”  
他问：“你真的相信会有女孩愿意做我的舞伴吗？”

Bucky轻轻的拉着他，随着音乐晃动身体，他沉默了很久，Steve想，他大概问了一个很傻的问题。

“会的。”Bucky最终说。

“而且她会是最好的那种女孩，她会在所有人艳羡的目光下出现，穿着火一样的红裙子，像所有男人心里最美的梦。  
而她只看你，只走向你，不对任何人假以辞色，因为她足够聪慧，知道在这世上所有的人当中，你才是最好的那一个。那样的女孩才配得上你。”

Steve的鼻子有点酸涩，试图把突然涌上来的情绪压下去：“别再逗我了，Bucky，我们都知道那不可能发生的。”

Bucky停下脚步，俯身注视他：  
“Steve，你了解我。我从不骗人，尤其不会骗你。  
当我说你是最好的，我是认真的。”

战栗感冲刷过Steve的整个脊背，Bucky的肯定那么直接，那么珍贵，那么坚定，Steve不知道自己做了什么才值得这些，他的眼泪冲红了眼圈，胸口发热，心脏又急速而强烈的跳动起来，甚至忘了低下头掩饰。

“继续？”Bucky问。

 

“恩。”Steve回答。

音乐继续流淌，冬雨不尽，夜还很长。

————


End file.
